


In One Ear

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Slight voyeurism?, Smut, get rekt Bill, it's Billdip NO SOOS INVOLVED, sex on a desk, uigh i got that imagery stuck in my head and now im gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Dipper gets a call in the middle of him and Bill getting busy, and he can't just ignore it now can he?





	

Dipper stood pigeon toed with his jean and boxers pooled around his ankles, he was bent over the desk with one arm bent and used for cushioning his forehead while he had a white knuckled grip for dear life on the edge of the desk with the other hand. He wasn’t even planning on having sex or any sort of intimacy just an hour ago, but that was before Bill had showed up and shoved his tongue up his ass. That fucking tongue… The demon was holding with one hand on his hip and the other against his upper thigh, thumbing along the curve of the human’s ass. Of course he had a smile on his face.

“Who knew you liked this so much,” He retracted his tongue and spoke before moving to lift the other’s hips up more for him.

“S-shut u-U-Oooh wow…” Dipper’s voice trailed when the tip of the man’s tongue trailed teasingly along his perineum up to push flatly against his hole again.

Bill chuckled low in his chest, tightening his hold to pinch the bottom of the other’s ass, “You like that?”

“K-kinda..?”

Instead of answering he simply pushed his tongue all the way to the ‘natural’ base, flicking and curling along the tight hot walls. Dipper moved and pressed his mouth against his forearm to muffle a mewl. His mocha eyes slid shut as he pushed back against the demon’s tongue, eyebrows knitting as he could feel the tongue go deeper a little bit. Before a lot. Unnaturally deeper for a tongue. Well, a normal tongue but this was the tongue of a demon, who possessed a variation of magic and abilities.

Bill stretched his tongue more, feeling the mortal tremble at his fingertips. Dipper’s hips bucked as he gasped, “F-fuck! Bill, don’t… Don’t do that…”

 With a lewd slurp he pulled away, his tongue retracting back into his mouth, “I was done with that anyway,” He stood up from his knees and rubbed a circle along Dipper’s lower back, “Think you wanna go raw~?”

Dipper was limp against the desk with his head still buried in the crook of his elbow, but instead of answering him he simply lifted his hand and waved him off as if to tell him whatever. The demon didn’t give much of a response to him neither, instead he pulled his hands back and stepped away. Dipper sort of missed the warmth of having him stand so close, but it was short lived when his ears picked up the sound of a cap opening followed by a hand against the side of his ass and a chilling drip.

“Bill!” he jumped at the first touch of the cold lube hit below his tailbone and ran down, running even farther as the other continued to squeeze the bottle, until the brunette reached his hand back in a swatting motion, “I’m not in the mood for something messy, you’re cleaning everything up after this. By yourself.”

Bill simply stopped and closed the bottle with a small comment of how ‘he likes messy’ with a smile. He tossed the bottle somewhere on the bed and all was heard was the sound of the metal clasp of his belt before he shoved his black slacks down just enough to relieve the tent that had pitched. His hands reached and gripped tightly at Dipper’s hips but instead of pushing into him he simply pushed against his bare ass, settling there with no intentions in moving- not yet. And when Dipper realized that nothing was happening he gave a small sigh and stood up on his toes. Pushing his weight onto his shoulders he arched his ass back and looked over his shoulder, his tongue peeking out and curling over his upper lip as he concentrated on pushing his hips back to the best of his ability. He was even focusing on Bill too much, just working his hips until Bill had enough and put it in.

One of the immortal’s hands let go and rested on the table top, his torched fingertips on his other dug into the soft flesh he had under his hold. Dipper’s head lulled and fell, resting against his arm as the demon’s shaft would grind against him with ease from the excessive amount of lube. Dipper kept pushing his hips back and Bill would give a halfhearted shove forwards, a loud huff escaped from him as he held the lip of the desk.

Just as his dark eyes slid shut and his teeth took his lip captive the moment was broken and the silence was shattered with the loud ring from his phone. Everything stopped and Dipper held back a whine of annoyance and frustration, the hand on his hip loosened. He reached for his phone to silence it and caught who was calling him- the whine now slipped passed his lips and his head dropped.

“Okay, okay, hold on,” Dipper dropped back to stand on his soles and waved at Bill again, “It’s Soos, I’ll just tell him I’m busy and I’ll call him back, if I ignore him he’ll just keep calling.”

Bill rolled his eyes as he tapped his fingers against the desk, listening to Dipper answer the call already trying to get a word in. The two minutes felt like ages, and he would know what that felt like, and still Dipper hadn’t been able to get anything in.

His chin was cradled in his arm as he stared blankly at nothing, “Mhm… I-… Could we-.” Followed with soft sighs as the man on the phone continued on and on, “Have I seen it yet? No, but hey So-...”

Bill tapped his nail against the desk more as he gave a soft glare at the phone, down his human’s neck, and then all the way down to his hips which he still had a hold of. His hand slackened and slipped to his tail bone, giving a small rub with his thumb before he ran his palm up and under the shirt he wore, tracing along his spine. Dipper’s eyes shifted to almost look back at him but he didn’t look over his shoulder. Bill’s hand would move up to his shoulders and carefully run his nails down his back before slipping back up and start again. Leaning forwards he occupied Dipper’s free ear with a soft nuzzle and quick kiss.

When Dipper pulled away Bill simply followed with a smile and kissed his cheek before moving back to his ear, giving another kiss behind it.

“Bill, knock it off- What? Oh yeah I’m still, here… Yeah…”

The demon was smiling to himself and slipped his hand down his human’s spine and over the curve of his ass while his lips traced along the shell of his ear, his teeth barely nibbling where his earlobe started, his other hand started down the back of Dipper’s thigh before between his legs. His long fingers easily ran along the underside and all the way back. Getting Dipper to shiver and cast a glare at Bill. As if that were to stop him.

He covered the mic on his phone with his hand and whispered through his teeth, “Bill, I am not doing this!”

“But Kitten~,” his middle finger circled his hole before abruptly being shove in all the way to the knuckle, and his smile grew at the way Dipper jumped as he let out a surprised gasp through his teeth, “Look at you, you’re already so wet, you’re absolutely dripping.”

“Don’t do this, not now,” Dipper’s voice dropped its malice and took to a tired pleading tone.

Bill pressed his lips against his ear again and breathed heavily, nipping just a bit, “But if not now, then when? I wanna take care of you… You’re so needy, it _pains_ me to see you like this and not being able to do anything!”

“C-can I just,” he sighed heavily, “Get off the phone?”

“You can’t get a word in end wise, you’re not getting off the phone, but you’ll get off some way or another.”

Just as Dipper was about to roll his eyes and sigh Soos brought him back into the conversation that couldn’t be worst timed, “Hmm? Yeah, Lee, right…. Can we-…..”

Instead of giving a snarky comment Bill simply curled his finger. Dipper chewed on his lip and pushed his mouth into his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He pushed himself back up onto his toes again out of habit when he felt the way the other’s finger curled inside of him dangerously close to that bundle of nerves. Bill hummed with a smile and forced a second finger inside of the other, already starting a rough fast pace of shoving all the way in and pulling almost entirely out. Fucking him with his fingers as he chewing on his wrist not even registering what it was the man on the phone was speaking to him.

“You’re the worst…”

“Don’t say that~,” Bill purred and scissored his fingers before adding onto his sentence, “At least not yet~.”

It barely took Dipper a second before he felt another finger slip in to join the other two, thrusting hard and curling before uncurling again. Bill licked his ear and his own lips as he twisted his wrist before pulling his hand back and roughly jutting his fingers against the other’s sweet spot. Getting him to hiccup a struggling muffled moan.

Dipper looked at him with wide eyes that held a genuine plea, his thumb still over the microphone, “B-bill knock it off! Knock it off and I’ll do whatever you want later, I promise.”

The demon wriggled his fingers, rubbing hard against the younger’s nerves and kissed his nose before nipping it, “But I don’t wanna wait until later…”

Dipper pleading expression turned into one of annoyed embarrassment, looking off to the wall to debate if he would be held to any sort of consequences if he just hung up on Soos. But before he could fully think it all over Bill had pulled himself from leaning over him, standing up straight behind him and gave one last hard flick of the wrist before he fully pulled his fingers from him.

“H-hmm? N-no, yeah I’m still,” Dipper breathed heavily and hoped it had just sounded like a tired sigh, “I’m still here…”

Bill tutted playfully and drummed his fingers along the human’s pale thighs before rubbing all the way over his ass and to his hips to hold firmly onto. Lifting him up higher he heard Dipper whine. Well, I mean now he was practically expecting it so no use to leave him waiting. Well, maybe he could wait a little bit. Bill held his hips tightly and pressed the tip of his cock against the other’s slick hole, teasing him by rocking a bit on his feet. There was a playful smile on the demon’s lips, and Dipper knew.

“Just get on with it… Huh? Oh no! No, sorry, that’s not to you. Bill’s being… A nascence.”

Bill scoffed at that and dug his nails into the other’s hip bones before with one hard thrust he buried his cock all the way to the hilt inside of the other. Dipper was jutted forwards at the sudden roughness, fumbling to cover the phone as he was forced to gasp out. Narrowing his mocha eyes over his shoulders as he squeezed down on the demon’s prick as best he could.

The older male huffed a small laugh and leaned back over the other’s form, brushing his warm lips against his free ear, “Best not be getting too feisty here~. I could very easily get you so slip up and begin to babble like a horny mess of a human.”

Before Dipper could say anything the demon had pulled back, one hand hard on his hip and the other ran with his palm flat against his back and down his spine, “But just think of how fun would that be?”

His other hand twisted into the fabric of the mortal’s shirt, firmly pressing the heel of his palm against the curve of his back to help keep him in place as he pulled back before thrusting forwards into that tight heat.

“Getting you to drool as you beg for more, for more of _me._ I’ve done it before, easily, and I can do it again~!”

Dipper wasn’t sure who he was listening to or who he was even supposed to, it’s like his mind just blocked out all legible words into jumbled foreign sound. He was more focused on making sure his hand was wrapped over the mic and his face pressed hard into the crook of his elbow, chewing on his soaked sleeve as the demon fucked every little small whine and whimper from him. Feeling the demon pull back and leaving him feel empty and craving more before filling him again and again. Making his toes curl against the wood flooring beneath him.

“This whole idea I gotta say seemed fun at first,” Bill pressed himself fully against Dipper and leaned back down to whisper in his ear, “But I’ve quickly come to conclusion that it’s not. I’d much rather hear you crying out for me, begging like the dirty slut I know you can be.”

Dipper lifted his head and licked his lips, “W-well, you’re… you’re the one who decided not to give me a damn minute to get off the phone. So that’s all on you…”

“Mmmm, maybe.  But I can make it up to myself later.”

Bill reached his hand around between Dipper and the desk to grasp around his dripping cock, giving a few pumps before he pulled himself back and began to fuck him again. He heard Dipper let out a small sighed squeak as he dropped his head, seeing his knuckles white on the hand he held the phone with. Dipper pressed his thighs together, swallowing every time he felt obligated to give the man on the phone some sort of assurance he was still there.

“You feel so good, Kitten~.”

Every time Dipper would give a halfhearted glare before letting his head fall back to his arm. Dipper allowed himself to zone out, more focused on keeping entirely quiet as best he could too little success. Little mewls and groans muffled into his arm, feeling the demon’s thick cock hitting him in all the right places, and Bill knew that. Knew exactly how to angle both their hips perfectly to get all of Dipper’s nerves to burn and seemingly vibrate. His stomach ached…

“You’re close, aren’t you~?,” Bill teased, “You get that look in your eyes when you’re close.”

Dipper simply looked at him before closing his eyes again. The demon was right, he could feel the burning coil deep in his gut seemingly bounce every time the demon would thrust hard against his sweet spot. With the man’s hand on his cock easily pumping him close and closer.

“And then, like, the guys are in the warehouse, yeah? And they’ve got like, no guns, nothing at all!” Dipper begged for the connection to get lost or if he had the guts to do it just hang up or tell him to buzz off. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he just, tried his best not to focus on much at all.

It was hard seeing how two more hits to his bundled nerves and pump of a skilled hand had his entire body tense, biting down on his tongue as his eyebrows knitted. Whimpering a soft whine as he came into Bill’s hand, his body shivering against the desk.

Bill leaned down and kissed his cheek, pulling back with a bite, “Hold on for me.”

Dipper’s arm ached from holding the phone for so long, deciding to just drop his arm and arch his back for Bill to use him like he had been. His eyes were closed and he felt somewhat content despite the over sensitive burn of his nerves as the demon continued to shove his hips against him, but the movements got slower and shallower.

“You’re close, aren’t you..?” Dipper taunted back, giving a small smile to himself knowing Bill had probably rolled his eyes at him for the comment.

Bill didn’t say anything when he held his hips as close to the other’s as he could, pulling Dipper’s hips back against his as well. He gave a heavy huff through his nose as he came deep inside of his human. Dipper did his best to rock his hips back against Bill to give him some sort of ride through his orgasm, humming to himself as he could feel the other’s abnormally hot sticky seed inside of him. He let Bill put all of his weight on him as he laid atop of him. He pulled his phone back to his ear to still hear Soos rambling on about whatever it was he was talking about, was he even talking about the same show as he was in the beginning? He didn’t know nor really care.

Bill grew tired of standing awkwardly laying on top of Dipper. Deciding he had enough of the awkward position he stood up and carefully pulled out of the other, enjoying the view of his mess of cum and lube dripping down the other’s thighs. He always smiled at it. Dipper slipped off the desk tiredly, turning around to make sure he grabbed at Bill’s collar tightly as he walk the short distance to the bed. Flopping on his back and yanking the demon down on top of him and hooking a leg over him and his free hand in a weak headlock.

“I hope you know that was the worst orgasm I’ve ever had…” Dipper complained before moving his thumb from the mic, “Okay, but wait what happened to Max?”

“Make it up later,” Bill placed his hands on the bed and put his knees under him as he went to sit up only to get the other’s arm and leg to hold him down tighter, “Kid, let go.”

Dipper simply gave him a blank expression, “Wait, so they left him?”

“I am not staying here for hours while he chatters your ear off, I have better things to do.”

“Oh really? Sounds like something Bill would like to hear about, maybe that’ll get him into the show. Besides, maybe if he had someone explain to him the story line he would be able to keep up.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh yeah, he’s right here actually.”

“I am not kidding, Dipper,” he tried to pull back only to have the other’s free leg hook over him to help keep him in place. Dipper’s blank expression that watched him broke when he curled a smile at his lips at Bill’s dead serious expression.

Dipper leaned down and kissed Bill sweetly against his lips, tangling his fingers a little bit into his blonde locks before he brought the phone to the demon’s ear, Soos’s voice coming in, “Alright, so exactly how much do you know of The Roaming Undead?”

**Author's Note:**

> Get rekt Bill. I might write a second Chapter but like Bill would just tell Soos to piss off and then hang up.
> 
> Anyway, a good chunk of this was written back in 2016, but i just decided to finish it today because i would like to finish some unfinished stuff i have laying on my laptop. I didn't go back and read it becAUSE MMMBOI, if you know me you know that i don't read anything of mine. Not even to proof read. BEcause i will cry literally actual physical tears.
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!  
> (also, i have a tumblr if you wanna talk to me or something, it's just flowers-for-freaks)


End file.
